The present invention relates to methods and systems for managing packet switched networks, such as Internet protocol networks.
The primary elements of an existing intelligent network are a switching system, a signaling network, a centralized database, and an operations support system which supports the database. In general, the switching system intercepts a call from a call source, and suspends call processing while launching a query through the signaling network to the centralized database. The database, in turn, retrieves the necessary information to handle the call, and returns that information through the signaling network to the network switch, which may be part of a network operations center, so that the call can be completed. The operations support system administers the appropriate network and customer information that resides in the database.
The intelligence of the intelligent network is found at the service control points. A service control point is an on-line, real-time, fault-tolerant, transaction-processing database which provides call-handling information in response to network queries. The signaling network is made up of signal transfer points. A signal transfer point is a packet switch found in the common-channel signaling network. The signal transfer point is used to route signaling messages between network access nodes, such as switches and service control points. Signaling System 7 is a common communications protocol used in common-channel signaling networks having associated circuit switched networks for completing calls.
Although circuit switched connections that connect a call between network switches to complete calls are very common, packet switched networks such as Internet protocol (IP) networks are being used to complete calls for an increasing number of applications. As such, a network operations center for managing a packet switched network may require an increasing number of application servers to offer, for example, voice, fax, and video services over the packet switched network which may be an Internet protocol (IP) network.
Current solutions for implementing these additional application servers are turnkey. That is, existing solutions, although used in many applications that are commercially successful, were designed to work independently of any existing network. More particularly, the databases associated with these additional application servers are usually located at the servers within the network operations center that manages the packet switched network.
Further, these databases handle call routing with static routing tables based on area codes. However, local number portability makes this a much more complicated task.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method and system for managing a packet switched network that facilitates database implementation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for routing a call at least partially over a packet switched network that simplifies database implementation by utilizing an interface to the existing signaling network and associated centralized database.
In carrying out the above object, a method for routing a call at least partially over a packet switched network is provided. The method comprises receiving the call at a network operations center in communication with a server, and sending a first query from the server to a gatekeeper. The gatekeeper sends a second query over a signaling network to a service control point in response to the first query. A routing message from the service control point is received at the gatekeeper in response to the second query. The method further comprises communicating the routing message from the gatekeeper to the server, and routing of the call to a call destination in accordance with the communicated routing message. The call is at least partially routed over the packet switched network, which may be an Internet Protocol (IP) network.
Preferably, the network operations center has a plurality of different servers. Examples of servers that may be located at the network operations center are: a video server, a voice server, a fax server, and a directory server. Of course, other servers may be located at the network operations center in addition to or as an alternative to those listed previously. Further, in a preferred embodiment, the gateway and the server are located within the network operations center.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a system for routing a call at least partially over a packet switched network is provided. The system comprises a network operations center in communication with a server for receiving the call, and a gatekeeper. The server is operative to send a first query upon receiving the call. The gatekeeper receives the first query from the server, and is operative to send a second query over a signaling network to a service control point upon receiving the first query. The gatekeeper is further operative to receive a routing message from the service control point in response to the second query. The gatekeeper communicates the routing message to the server. The server routes the call in accordance with the communicated routing message. The call is at least partially routed over the packet switched network.
The network operations center may have any number of servers and may include a video server, a voice server, a fax server, a directory server, or any other server or combination of servers. Preferably, the gateway and server are located within the network operations center. Further, the packet switched network may be, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) network.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, a system for routing a call is provided. The system comprises an intelligent network, a packet switched network, a network operations center, and a gatekeeper. The network operations center communicates with a server that is operative to route the call at least partially over the packet switched network in accordance with a communicated routing message.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, methods and systems of the present invention allow servers to query a service control point by utilizing the gatekeeper. As such, embodiments of the present invention may handle calls that require information from, for example, a local number portability database, an 800 number service database, or any other database that normally exists in an existing intelligent network, in addition to new databases that may not yet be implemented in the service control point, including new databases intended specifically for access by the network operations center.